An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus
An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus is the third movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Twila, Princess Jubilee, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Moon Shoes and Prince Edmond each had a nightmare about the Tantabus. With the help of Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Jamie and Chrissy, Ujasiri, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder and Irving Du Bois, They'll help Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn salove a case of the Tantabus lurking in Zootopia. Plot Opening Scene/Princess Yuna's Nightmare The film begins with Princess Yuna sleeping peacefully in her royal bedroom in Skylands. Just then, She had a bad nightmare from the Tantabus who was causing a havoc in Skylands and all in Equestria. Just as she woke up, She research on Journal 4 about the Tantabus that it causes to turn anyone and anypony's dreams into nightmares. Flurry Heart and Skyla's worst Nightmare/Cadance comforts her daughters Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart and Skyla woke up from their worst nightmare and cried as Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance rushed up to them. Cadance comforts her daughters and tells her that a dream can't hurt anyone or anypony even if the Tantabus is around, That made them feel better as Cadance hums them "Make a Wish" to help them sleep. Yuna visits her family/Sharon and Solarna's assignment in Zootopia The very next morning in Canterlot, Yuna and Ford Pines arrived for a visit when Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna came with big news. They explained the big case of the Tantabus coming in Zootopia given by their mothers with Princess Moon Dancer taking over with some help from Mayor Bengal and her brother, Leodore Lionheart. Then, Ford had an idea to help Yuna clear her mind. He suggested Sharon and Solarna to take Yuna and her friends with them to Zootopia. At first they deny his plan, But Princess Celestia and Princess Luna agreed with Ford. So, Yuna got packed and ready to rally her cousins and friends for their trip to Zootopia. Sharon and Solarna were beginning to worry. Welcome to Zootopia/Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Arriving at the ZPD Soon, Yuna, her cousins and friends, Solarna and Sharon arrived at Zootopia in the Savannah Central. They were just on their way to see Princess Moon Dancer and Mayor Bengal. When suddenly, They were caught red handed. Just as they look back, They met up with Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn who're happy to see Flurry Heart, Solarna and Sharon. The foals showed the Journals Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn about the Tantabus, They replied that they're investigating about anyone in Zootopia having nightmare about the Tantabus. So, Solarna and Sharon left them with Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn for the time being as they go meet with Moon Dancer and Mayor Bengal. Later, Yuna and her cousins and friends arrived at the Zootopia Police Department. Yuna was amazed at Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn's certificate of Heroism, She had a lot of questions about everything. Soon, Yuna and her friends and cousins met with Benjamin Clawhauser who was a huge fan of their heroism. Just as Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn were on the roll call meeting, They met with Chief Bogo who didn't take their arrival at first. But Flurry Heart, Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn reminded him that Yuna and her friends are young heroes of Equestria. So, The Journals begins to show some images of the Tantabus. Chief Bogo sends Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn to go with Yuna and her friends to investigate. At that time, The Chief was beginning to notice what Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were capable of. The first investigation/Arriving the Townsquare/Princess Moon Dancer's Coronation At an old mansion of Rainforest District, Yuna was researching the Journals about the Tantabus while Judy, Nick and the other search for some clues. All of a sudden, The place started to vibrate. Just like in Yuna's dream, The Tantabus appeared as the fire circles them. The foals, Judy and Nick avoid the attacks, And a timber fell on it. But then, Yuna discovers the Tantabus was actually a machine, But doesn't understand why is it after the Journals. Just then, Finnick appeared out of nowhere. He explained that he found a snake trial and penguin footprints. He showed them pictures on his IPhone as proof. At the Townsquare, All in Zootopia is about to honor the coronation of Princess Moon Dancer. Then, Yuna figures out who are after the journals as she ask Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn to give her and her cousins and friends a lift back to the ZPD. Klang's plan for Zootopia/Showing the Evidence Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang got upset with the damage to his Tantabus machine as he and Feathers McGraw work on a new plan to take over Zootopia. Nightmare Moon, her family and Bil Cipher must return from Tartarus, Klang and McGraw are ready to work on the Tantabus machine again. Meanwhile at the ZPD, Yuna was researching on the Journals as Ford arrived to join her. As Pound Cake pounded on the punch bag and Pumpkin Cake practicing her magic, Chief Bogo was really surprised at what their capable of. Then, Judy had an idea of what to test Yuna and her friends. Junior Police in Training/The Second Investigation Later, Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn and Chief Bogo trained Yuna and her friends to become Junor Police. After training, Chief Bogo gave them their very own ZPD badges and the next investigation assignment in Sahara Square while going undercover as Gazelle preforms her song. During the second investgation, Yuna looked at the symbols on each of the Journals and discovered that it combines into a portal. Soon, Pumpkin Cake was undercover and got Gazelle's autograph. Suddenly, There was another earthquake on the stage. Yuna knew where it's coming from, The old subway all the way to the abandon warehouse in Rainforest District. So, Yuna and her friends followed it. The Old Subway/The Journals stolen/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are back In the old subway station, They took the old train to where the Tantabus machine was heading to. At the controls, Finn accidentally pushed the switch that made the train go fast. The train was spotted by McGraw, As Red Beret tried to mend the switch and stopped it. After the the wild ride, Yuna discovers that the Journals are gone! Even the tracks are nowhere to find, She was disappointed as she said that Ford is gonna kill her when he finds out about it. Meanwhile, Klang and McGraw got all the 13 Journals and created a portal to Tartarus. And then, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family are free as Klang and McGraw pledge their loyalty to them as they begin to rule Zootopia. Retrieving all the Journals/The Cake Twins vs Klang and McGraw/The Rescue is here Back with the foals, Yuna felt guilty for miss guarding the Journals. But, Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn helped her realize that they've been through the same problem they had when they solved a case of the savage predatory mammals in Zootopia. Yuna felt much better and knows how to make things right again as they continue their way to get the journals back. In the hideout, Yuna saw the Tantabus Machine as she showed it to Flurry Heart, Skyla, Twila, Jubilee, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight, Moon Shoes and Edmond. Soon, They came up with a plan to get the Journals back. Meanwhile with the Villains, They have fantastic feast to honor Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Just then, They heard a noise as Klang and McGraw went to investigate. Yuna sneaks to reach the Journals by using her magic. Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake came face to face with Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. With the Journals gathered together, Yuna and the alicorn and unicorn foals cast a spell reopening the portal to Tartaurus as Judy call the ZPD Police Force for back up. Soon enough, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were send back to Tartaru. Just as the cake twins defeated Klang and McGraw, They were arrested for good. Wih some of foals injured after the fight, Dr. Madge Honey Badger took them to the hospital for help. Later, Yuna thanked Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn for their help and teaching her a lesson. Zootopia is saved/Return to Equestria/"Pleasant Dreams, Princess Yuna" Later, All the Citizens of Zootopia were in a huge debt of gradatude for defeating the Nightmare family, Bill Cipher, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Back in Equestria, Luna was very proud of Yuna for saving Zootopia. The film ends with Princess Luna says Pleasant Dreams to her, as Yuna wrote on Journal 4 after a short nap, It was worth it for her as she keeps in touch with her friends and family. In the post credit at Golden Oaks Library, Gideon Gray delivered a few pies for the Dipper Clones. Trivia *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Clawhauser, Flash, Yax, Finnick, The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw guest star in this film. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber will train Princess Yuna and her friends to be junior police officers. *This film is based off An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. *The storyline concludes in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. Soundtrack #Disney Logo (Frankenweenie) - Danny Elfman #Main Titles - Opening/Titles (from Monster House; when the film opens) #Tomorrow is Another Day - Shelby Flint (when Yuna, her friends, cousins, Solarna, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, their pals, Fizzlepop and Grubber travels to Zootopia) #Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne (when Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber trains Yuna and her friends to junior police officers) #Try Everything - ' Gazelle' #Music Score - Train Chase (from Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers; when ????) Scenes #Opening Scene/Princess Yuna's Nightmare #Flurry Heart and Skyla's worst Nightmare/Cadance comforts her daughters # Yuna visits her family/Sharon and Solarna's assignment in Zootopia #Welcome to Zootopia/Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde/Arriving at the ZPD # The first investigation/Arriving the Townsquare/Princess Moon Dancer's Coronation # Klang's plan for Zootopia/Showing the Evidence # Junior Police in Training/The Second Investigation #The Old Subway/The Journals stolen/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are back #Retrieving all the Journals/The Cake Twins vs Klang and McGraw/The Rescue is here #Zootopia is saved/Return to Equestria/"Pleasant Dreams, Princess Yuna" Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225